


My Other Mum

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Reference to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Noah has an upsetting experience at school. Charity is at an appointment so who can he call? Basically, some Vanessa and Noah bonding – with a Vanity cherry on the top.





	My Other Mum

Vanessa’s working day was dragging, and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. Every day had been like that since she had been suspended. It was good that she still had a job and that it kept her hand in at the veterinary practise but being on reception was dull. It was just a daily reminder of how much she had messed up and how likely it was that her career would never recover.

When she was this bored she would usually resort to putting her mobile phone on her knee and texting her girlfriend. Charity Dingle could always be relied upon to brighten her day with some slightly risqué messages, full of promises of what would come later – promises that were always kept.

Charity was at an appointment with Internal Affairs today though – expanding her statements about Bail’s further as they build the case before trial. Vanessa had offered to go with her, but the other woman had insisted she would be okay. Vanessa respected that, but it was distracting to know that at this moment her girlfriend was probably in tears rehashing some of the worst moments of her life.  

 There was a sharp buzzing sound on the desk in front of her and she glanced down at her mobile phone. She didn’t recognise the number that was calling but it had a local code – her heart sunk, worried that it could be something to do with her girlfriend, whose appointment was at the Hooten Police Station.

“Hi is this Vanessa Woodfield?” a woman’s voice asked instantly as she answered the phone.

“Yes speaking” Vanessa replied.

She glanced towards the two people waiting for their appointments. They didn’t seem to have noticed the fact she was on her phone or care even though it was a bit unprofessional. She probably shouldn’t answer a personal call at work though, so she went to stand, planning to head outside.

“Hi, I’m Noah’s headteacher” the woman on the phone introduced herself.

Suddenly Vanessa’s legs felt like weights and she sat back down heavily in the chair. There was no reason for Noah’s school to ring her of all people and she had no idea how they had her number -  but it meant something had to be wrong.

“Is he okay?” she asked instantly.

“He’s a bit shaken up – one of the pupil’s overdosed and poor Noah found him” the headteacher explained – her shaky voice giving away the stress she must be under, despite an attempt at a calm tone.

“Oh my god!” Vanessa exclaimed – her hand falling over her mouth in shock.

She was horrified that any teenager should witness that but especially not in a school environment. People expected their children to be safe when they dropped their children of at the front gates. Vanessa wanted to rant, rave and ask how an earth something like that could happen – but she tried to control her breathing and stay calm.

“I think he really should take the rest of the day off, but we can’t get hold of his mother or his sister…” the headteacher began to explain.

“She’s at an appointment and her phone will be turned off” Vanessa cut in - “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes to pick him up.”

The headteacher was in the middle of thanking her when Vanessa ended the call. She was already on her feet and scrambling her cardigan on. Her relationship with Noah was still tenuous – the harder she tried the more awkward it seemed. So, if he was that desperate for someone to pick him up that he gave the school her number then he must be really shaken up. No doubt he had tried Debbie, Joe and half the Dingle clan before resorting to her. It didn’t matter though, he was Charity’s son and she cared about him.

“Is everything okay?” Rhona asked – her friend had entered the front of the surgery just as Vanessa was snatching up her bag from under the desk.

“I have to go” Vanessa hurriedly stated. She didn’t even bother looking back at her friend as she sped towards the door.                            

“What? Vanessa?!” Rhona called after her – her voice full of frustration.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Vanessa had left Charity a voicemail on the way to Hooten, so her girlfriend would know what had happened as soon as she got out of the appointment with Internal Affairs. She’d also spoken to Tracy – pleading with her half-sister to pick her son up from Nursery.  She had sped into town – glad of the lack of speed cameras on the country road. As soon as she pulled up into the school car park she saw him. He was sat on a low wall with a woman who she presumed was the headteacher stood nearby. He had his backpack nestled on his knee, his chin resting on it as he stared vacantly of into the distance. He didn’t even seem to notice her arrival.

“Noah” she called out as she leapt out of the car.

She didn’t even bother to close the door behind her or remove the key from the ignition. Instead she quickly covered the ground between them as he looked up and climbed to his feet. There was a fleeting look of relief on his face before it was replaced by a more blank expression. He seemed to use so much energy maintaining that expression when she was around now. It was marginally better than the angry sneer he used to sport but she was never sure if he was trying to hide the sneer for Charity’s sake or trying to hide the fact she was slowly growing on him. She just kept hoping it was the latter.

“Hey” he replied – glancing down at the pavement as he spoke.

Vanessa was itching to hug him – to try and offer him some comfort. He was so like him mum though. If she pushed too hard, even for the right reasons, he would push away ten times as hard. So instead she settled for placing her hand gently on his upper arm – relieved when he didn’t pull away. Instead he glanced up at her and she could see the surprise in his eyes but also the turmoil there. He was upset by what had happened and like his mother he was desperately trying to wall it all inside.

“I think we would understand if Noah needed to take tomorrow off as well and return on Monday” his headteacher spoke up.

Vanessa was still almightily unimpressed by what had happened but now she could see the headteacher in front of her she felt sorry for her. It remined her of her own career disaster which came courtesy of Liv and Gabby. The woman looked as shook at Vanessa had felt after finding out what had happened to Lisa.

“Thank you” she replied – “I think that would be a very good idea.”

As soon as Vanessa dropped her hand away from Noah’s shoulder he began to walk towards her car. He’d never been in it before – she’d offered him a lift to school a couple of times when her and Charity first made it official, but he had turned her down really brutally both times. Since then she had backed off and tried not to overcrowd him. Now she was just relieved when he accepted a couple of pieces of toast from her.

He was already seated and belted up by the time she climbed in and closed the driver’s door behind her. He had his backpack on his knees again, with both his arms wrapped tightly around it like he was hugging it. Vanessa had a horrible feeling the thud of the driver door clothing might the last sound she would hear until they got back to the Woolpack – unless she could think of something to say that would break awkward silence between them. She’d spent four months trying to break the silence and failing miserably.

“Do you want to stop and get anything on the way home?” she tried.

Vanessa wasn’t trying to bribe him – or she wasn’t JUST trying to bribe him. It was obvious it was playing on his mind so buying him something to watch, read or eat may help take his mind off it briefly. He didn’t answer her though, just turned his head and looked at her like he was caught between two minds.

“Take advantage of the offer” she encouraged him with a smile - “when something horrible happens you are meant to milk it for everything its worth.”

She could practically see the cogs in his brain turning and working through his potential options. She understood why he wanted to keep her at arms-length – knew he was afraid to accept her as family and then have her leave like others had. Vanessa desperately wanted him to see that all she wanted to do was stay. How do you tell a teenager that you love his mother more than you have ever loved anyone in your life without grossing him out?

“Can we get a drive through at MacDonald’s?” Noah finally replied – his tone cautious.

It was hard not to break out into a huge beaming grin at him, but she managed to push that happiness down and managed a more muted smile instead. It was a win win really – McFlurry’s were her guilty pleasure.

 “Sure” Vanessa agreed – twisting the key in the ignition to start the car as she replied.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They hadn’t spoke much on the way home – they were both eating for most of the journey – but the silence was more comfortable than usual. He had even asked if he could turn the radio on and she’d let him search through the channels for a station he liked. When they had got back to the Woolpack he had gone straight into the back whilst she explained to Chas what had happened. When she followed him through a few minutes later he was sat on the sofa in the living room. The TV was on with a music channel playing but she could tell he wasn’t really watching it – just staring blankly ahead in the direction of the screen.

She lingered in the doorway – caught between giving him some space and trying to engage with him again. In the end her concern for him won over her nerves and she slowly made her way into the room. She sat on the sofa next to him – far enough away so that she wasn’t crowding him. It wasn’t until her weight depressed the cushion on the leather sofa that he noticed her, confirming that he was indeed lost in his own thoughts. He was propped forward, his elbows propped up on his knees. His forehead was knitted in a frown as he glanced towards her, but she could tell his expression wasn’t directed at her – it was because of whatever thoughts were racing through his teenage brain.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she offered.

“Not much to say really” he sighed.

It was kinder than other times he had brushed her off. She hadn’t expected him to talk really but she needed him to know that he could if he wanted too. That she cared enough to sit there and listen. So, she leant back against the sofa and watched whatever RnB video was currently playing on the TV. He was still and silent for nearly a minute, still bent forward and gazing at the screen. Then, much to her surprise, he started to talk again.

“Mr Jones sent me to pick up some text books from the office. The quickest way from the science block to the office is to go around the back of the PE building. This lad – he’s from the year above – her were just lying there all curled up. Well – his whole body was sort of jumping about and there was sick all over him and the floor.”

Vanessa sat completely still as he spoke, head lay back on the sofa but angled towards him. She was careful not to speak until he had definitely finished – giving him the chance to get out whatever it was that he needed to say.

“That must have been horrible Noah” Vanessa said softly once he was quiet again.

He turned his head towards her. It was the first time he’d ever looked at her and actually seen her. Usually it felt like he was looking through her, barely acknowledging her existence. That blank expression was gone and instead he looked wounded – and like he was looking to her to try and fix it. His father was long dead before she arrived in the village and she had no idea what he was like, but in this moment he was all Charity’s son. How many times had her girlfriend looked at her with exactly the same expression over the last couple of months over Bails and Ryan and Debbie?

“It was” he admitted.

His voice cracked as he spoke, and she reached behind him and placed her hand comfortingly on the shoulder furthest away from her. He didn’t shrug her hand away – instead he leant towards her – curling into her side. It caught Vanessa completely off-guard, but she recovered quickly. She wrapped her arm a little tighter and gently rubbed his shoulder. It was a gesture that often helped calm his mother.

“Is he going to die?” Noah asked.

Vanessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn’t a small child and he wouldn’t appreciate her treating him as such. It was so different to what she was used to in her role as parent. Johnny was tiny still – he never asked anything complicated.

“I don’t know” Vanessa replied honestly - “if he was vomiting it could be a good sign because he would be removing most of the toxins from his body.”

Noah didn’t say anything immediately, so she presumed he was processing what she had said. Vanessa wondered what on earth the boy could have taken to overdose. The idea of Class A drugs floating around a secondary school was terrifying. The worst she had ever seen at her school was a joint or two and a bit of vodka in the coke bottles.

“I can ring your headmistress later to see if there is any news - if you would like me to?” she offered.

Vanessa had no idea how much the woman would be able to tell her, but it was worth a try if that is what Noah wanted. The teenager nodded against her shoulder, so she rubbed his shoulder again.

They stayed that way for nearly a whole music video before the sound of someone crashing in through the non-pub entrance in a hurry. It caused both of them to jump slightly and Noah sat up straighter. Her arm was still on his shoulder though and he made no effort to remove it. Even when Charity appeared in the doorway he stayed close.

“Hey, I got your message as soon as I turned my phone back on” her girlfriend fretted.

Charity was across the room in a flash and stopped directly in front of Noah – crouching down and placing both her hands on his knees.

“Are you okay kid?” Charity asked.

He nodded but lent forward and hugged his mum – wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his head in her neck. Charity was always full of self-loathing about her parenting skills and Vanessa knew some of the horror stories. Charity loved her kids though and they loved her. Sometimes Vanessa wished her girlfriend would just cut herself some slack.  

“I’ll go make us all a brew” she said to the two of them

She slowly edging away and climbed to her feet – giving them the space they needed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Noah wasn’t keen on tea, but he did like hot chocolate, so Vanessa filled the kettle and found three mugs for them. She was just finishing stirring Noah’s hot chocolate when Charity emerged from the other room. Her girlfriend came up behind her in the open plan kitchen and leant her chin on Vanessa’s shoulder. Both Charity’s hands wrapped around her waist – palms splaying against her stomach. The taller woman nuzzled her cheek before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Hey” her girlfriend greeted - “thank you for dropping everything to go get him”

Vanessa hummed in response. They found themselves stood like this a lot. Charity seemed to enjoy being pressed against her and Vanessa was weak for cheek and neck kisses. It was this sort of easy tenderness that had made her so eager to break through Charity’s walls and not just walk away when it was all supposed to be casual fun. When they were in bed at night after sex or sometimes even the morning after Charity would seek out this kind of contact. It was that softness that had made Vanessa’s head spin and her heart race.

“Wanna know what he just told me?” Charity asked – pressing another kiss to her cheek mid-sentence.

Whatever it was sounded positive - if Charity’s cheery tone was anything to go by. She knew it was selfish, but she hoped it was something nice about her. She turned her head, so she could just about see her girlfriends face. The taller woman took the opportunity to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“Go on then, tell me” Vanessa encouraged.

“That when his headteacher asked if there was anyone else he could ring he said to try his other mum” Charity beamed.

The words floored Vanessa momentarily. Noah had never shown any real signs of accepting or viewing her as a parental figure before. She’d been careful not to push herself into that role either, especially considering his initial hostility. She knew his desperation to get away from school and what had happened would have played a role in what he’d said to the teacher but then Noah could have just described Vanessa as his ‘mum’s friend’ or his ‘mums girlfriend’. It gave her hope though – hope that they really could become a proper family – all living permanently under the same roof. It also made her stupidly happy – as did the way his mother was gazing adoringly at her.

“And that was before you got him a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake” Charity quipped.

Vanessa didn’t have much time to muse upon the fact that they had obviously spent more time discussing her in the last couple of minutes then they had the poor boy at school. Charity used her hips to guide her round and face the taller woman – pressing her back into the kitchen unit. Charity dipped her head and grazed her lips teasingly across Vanessa’s once, then twice – before finally kissing her properly.

There was something urgent about the kiss but not in a leading kind of way. Her girlfriend wasn’t good with words and Vanessa could tell she was trying to pour the love and gratitude she was feeling into the kiss. Vanessa sunk into their embrace – enjoying the calm that seemed to come over both of them in moments like this. Like, even for just a few moments, the rest of the world didn’t touch them. When the kiss ended, and Charity straightened up, she had a soft and relaxed look across her features.

“How about you get Tracy to drop Johnny off and I’ll order us all pizza for tea” the taller woman suggested - “that way we’ll have some parity in the cool mum stakes hey.”

Vanessa’s heart fluttered violently in her chest – as it often did when Charity said or did something that included Johnny and Vanessa as part of her family.

Her girlfriend picked up the two brews, leaving Vanessa to carry Noah’s hot chocolate through to the living room once she messaged Tracy. Noah was sat on the sofa still, flicking through Netflix, and he looked up at them and smiled.

“Mum said to pick out a movie” he directed towards her as she put his drink on the nearest coaster to him on the coffee table - “is there anything you want to watch?”

As she spoke he shuffled up nearer the arm of the sofa – making space for all three of them to sit on the same sofa. Vanessa wasn’t going to push her look too much in one day, so she let Charity sit in the middle whilst she perched at the other end of the sofa. Her girlfriend passed over her drink and Vanessa sipped at it whilst she considered her answer. She wasn’t sure what her would enjoy so rather than pick something he’d be bored through she put the decision back in his hands - leaning forward so she could see him as she spoke.

“You chose – you are meant to be milking your rubbish day remember?” she reminded him.

He smiled in response – a proper toothy happy grin. Vanessa could barely believe her eyes and she grasped at her girlfriend’s hand – threading their fingers together as they sat. As much as she had tried not to let her heart run away with her since dating Charity, she knew this was what she wanted. It may only have been a few months, but Vanessa knew she would do anything – give anything or everything – to be a proper family. She hoped Noah was starting to understand and see that too.    


End file.
